DigimonWiki talk:Language Templates
Do we want to change these to include the foreign words? The only problem I an think of with that is that often, these only occur in the Japanese version of the attack, and are already in parentheses - so we would either have no parentheses at all, or extra parentheses, depending on whether we made the parentheses part of the code or not. :Also, since the prefixes for this are based on the native name for the language, should we try to turn the "Ja" bits we have all over the place to "Ni" or "Nih"? Or is that too unfamiliar to be useful? Basically, would being consistent be confusing?Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 14:46, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::There was something that I saw that I did enjoy and tried to copy on the Darcmon page. You know how we have ", lit" when we provide translations? How about we replace that "lit" with an abbreviation of the language we're translating from? ::Um, I personally want to keep the Ja and keep it to things an English reader would most recognize, as I believe that that's what this wiki's catering to, an English-speaking audience. Lanate (talk) 17:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::That's essentially what these templates are for, yes, since that seems to be the standard on wikipedia, and it makes more sense. As for "keeping it what most English readers would recognize" - this wasn't really done to be PC or anything, but simply because, from what I've seen, the consensus on wiki is to use abbreviations for what the language names itself - but seemingly, only for European languages (so, most have the abbreviations you would expect, except for Esp). If they're not recognizable, or we agree that it's not a big deal, we can go back to two-letter "La", "Sp", "Fr", and "It". If we convert it to templates, it should be much easier in the future to decide on a method to use, or change it as we change our minds.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 20:11, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Restructure for Etymologies I can't say I'm liking how the current Latin template looks in the Etymologies section of Gladimon's page, specifically how La:/Lat: appears twice for basically no reason, and I'm already seeing how this is going to be an issue for later pages going in. I think a much nicer looking set up would be like how Japanese words are handled: La: (Glădĭus Gladius?) Fra: (Renald?) What are your thoughts on this issue? Do you think that we can try something like this from now on? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:43, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :The language templates are designed for attacks and in-paragraph etymologies. If we need to design a new multi-layer template for etymology sections, go right ahead. 20:54, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, all the pages that use the Latin template have been updated to use the new code so feel free to to reformat them whenever you're able to do so. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::No no no no no. The language templates are designed to make it clear what language the phrase is coming from for roman alphabet languages -- the nihongo, etc. templates don't have to do that because the alphabet itself makes it clear. It's a totally different paradigm. I think this needs to be changed back, and we create a new template for etymology sections if necessary. 05:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ditto on Kryten's comments. Lanate (talk) 05:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you meant. I reverted the Latin template to what it was so go ahead a rollback the pages as needed. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:32, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Alright, I've reverted the remaining pages I messed up. I'll let you guys handle page conversion from now on. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC)